Search for the Fallen Constellation
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: When Gideon hunts down the final step to power, it's up to Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper (Who doesn't know why his two friends are acting weird around him lately) to stop him before he discovers Dipper's secrets (Which Dipper doesn't know because his friends have left him without answers) Better than summary. (Sequel to 3 steps to Power)
1. Chapter 1

I get up off the ground. I don't know when I passed out, but here I am, at the back door, on the ground. Looks like everyone is coming to. They were out too. I can't remember anything, only that it had to do with Gideon. The last few days are a haze, a blur. Nothing I can make out. Nobody else seems to know what happened either. Tourists are strewn all along the floors of the Gift Shop, outside, some were still on the tour when they fainted. Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos and Mabel are all in the Gift Shop. It feels like it was a dream, the last few days. You can't remember anything.

I head up stairs, ice pack in hand. This wasn't the worse headache I've ever had, isn't really that bad, but still a headache all the same. I lift up my bangs and slip the cold, ice filled plastic back (wrapped in paper towel, cheap as you can get) onto my forehead. I only just woke up, but I go back to sleep anyway. A bed is way better than the ground, no matter how dirty, old, or full of springs it is.

I wake up to a horn blaring. Gideon. How did I know. I look out the strange, triangle shaped window. Triangle... I feel like i'm on the verge of remembering something, but I can't get a hold of it. I try to grasp it, but I can't. I just can't.

Gideon is in his trailer, his voice echoing through a megaphone.

"Meeting! Hosted by Lil Gideon! Important!"

I groan. I didn't have time for Gideon's stupid town meeting. I go back to bed.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

Grunkle Stan's making me go to this dumb town meeting. He thinks Gideon's gonna reveal some new awesome thing that everybody'll love, so he's sending me and Wendy to go get info on it so he can steal the idea. As if Gideon would have any bright ideas! But of course, my desicion to go or not could effect the food put on the table. I didn't want to risk starvation!

As town assembled, Gideon made his grand appearance by "Magically" appearing on stage in a puff of smoke.

"Hello Gravity Falls!" he sang, and started doing a little dance. The crowd cheered. I'm guessing that just about the entire town is here!

"Now, I have an announcement of great importance to make. I had a vision." the crowd listened attentively.

"There is a being, that i'm sure is in this town. He or she blends into the crowd so well, there is only one way to tell who this being is. I wish to find this being." then he smiled. "And I want the good people of this town to help me!" the crowd cheered.

"Whoever finds them first, will receive a 5,000 dollar award!" the crowd cheered louder.

"But how do we tell who the being is?" a man in the front asked.

"They bare a marking. It can be anywhere. Well, almost everywhere. They would probably have it on their arm, leg, chest, back, and forehead."

"What is the mark?" a women asked. Gideon holds up a paper showing The Big Dipper on it.

Wendy and I exchange nervous glances.

"What do you want to find this person for?" Wendy raised her hand. We were in the back, so Gideon can't recognize us.

"They have a great power. I intend to use it to make Gravity Falls a better place for all!" OK, Gideon is such a liar. He doesn't care for this town.

"How will you get the power from this being? Can they just use it like magic or something?" someone asked.

"Uh... no, you kinda have to... drain it ...outta them." Gideon looked around nervously.

""What happens to them when their powers are drained?" someone asked, sounding a little horrified.

"Uh... there's a 5,000 dollar reward!" Gideon momentarily distracts the audience. The obviously didn't care what happened to the person. But it was obvious what it was.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I'm walking through the room Mabel made her wax Stan, when I see Mabel and Wendy pulling the coffin we used for the funeral out of the closet. They were having some difficulty. I take a sip from my Pitt soda as I approach them.

"Hey guys, what's up, and what's with the coffin?" I point to it.

"It's for you!" Mabel drops the end of the coffin she was holding up, making it fall on Wendy's foot. Wendy face palms herself.

"What? Why would I need a coffin?"

"Well, uh, you see-" Mabel stutters.

"Actually, you weren't supposed to know about this. The coffin was supposed to be apart of Stan's new attraction, and your supposed to be in it." Wendy interrupted Mabel.

"Ugh, i'm tired of being apart of these! You know what, i'm gonna go talk to Stan about this right now!"

"Wait!" Wendy yells after me as she drops the coffin and runs in front of me, blocking the door way. OK, somethings going on.

"We, er, weren't allowed to tell you. If Stan finds out we told you, I could be fired." Wendy explained. OK, something was definitely going on. But I shrug, and let it slide.

"Well, okay, if it's that important I don't tell him..." I walk outta the room. What was that about?

**Wendy's P.O.V**

OK, coffin goes away. We don't need it.

"You sure we're gonna need this? It's not like Dipper's gonna die, right?" I chuckle nervously.

Mabel looks at me.

"We are gonna get Dipper through this sister!" she holds her hand up in a fist. "To Victory!"

"Guess you're right. It's not like Dipper's the first one Gideon would expect." I shrug. Then we hear the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I'm. Tired. Of. FAKES! People all over town are bringing in their children and family members, with drawn on constellations. Some of them are just tattoos! The line is soooo long, I don't know how much more I can take! Alright, I need help, the most professional help I can get in this tiny town. Let's see... Oh no. There are only two detectives in town. This is gonna be a long day.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"OK Dipper, we can't tell you much, but if Gideon asks you anything about your birthmark, pretend it doesn't exist!" Wendy had been telling me this all morning.

"That's what I always do! And why would he even know about it?" Mabel and Wendy give each other nervous looks.

"Um..." Mabel began.

I sigh and leave the room, the two of them following me.

"Dipper, you don't understand how important it is that you-"

"Then tell me!" then I hear the doorbell. I walk out of the room to get it.

"NO!" Wendy and Mabel both try to race in front of me, but trip, and are in a pile on each other.

"Listen, guys, I don't know what's up with you, but I can answer the door."

Gideon shoved a piece of paper in my face the second I opened the door.

"Have you seen this?" he sounded annoyed.

"Uh, in the sky?" I look at the picture.

"No! I mean on somebody."

"Actually, a lot of people have it drawn on their arms in town. I don't know what that's about though."

"Whatever, can you get Mabel out here?" he said impatiently.

"Mabel!" she was here in an instant.

"Now, I would like to ask you for your help."

"WHAT!?" we both exclaim.

"Yes, i'm trying to find someone with this mark." He holds up the paper. "But everyone is drawing on fakes so they can get the 5,000 dollar prize. I need your detective skills to help me find the _real _one."

Mabel and I look at each other for a split second. "NO!"

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Gideon, we're not helping you, savvy." I shut the door in his face. When I see him stomp off, I drag Mabel into the kitchen.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Apparently the person with that mark has tons of power! And if that's not bad enough, if he was to drain it out of said person, the person would probably die!"

"OK, now I see why you were hesitant to tell me, and... is that what the coffin was for?" Mabel froze for a second before nodding.

I slump down into a chair. "Oh boy."

"Hey, Wendy and I are the only ones who now. There's no way Gideon could find out!"

"Let's not tell Grunkle Stan. He'll do anything for money." Wendy walks in with three Pitt colas. She passes one to me and Mabel.

"Why does Gideon even want the power anyway? First it was the journal, and now this mess!"

"Who knows with that kid." Wendy took a sip out of her soda.

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I'm. Gonna. LOSE IT! I need help! Everyone I see has a fake tattoo, or drawing or sticker of the Big Dipper! And it's driving me NUTS. I should never have had that town meeting. I should have just hired a few people. That is still an option though. I pick up the phone.

"Hello, Sheriff Blubbs? Yeah, I need you to call in the following people. Yes, I need to talk to them. No, don't tell them it was me who called them. Yes... Uh huh. Make it this afternoon." I place the phone down. I start laughing evilly.

"Gideon, were taking a trip to the candy store if you wanna come!" Bud Gleeful's voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh boy! Candy!" I run to the kitchen.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I don't know why I received a call from the police station, but you can't really say no to a police officer, No matter how stupid they may be.

What I didn't expect were some of the others that were also called in...

**Hope you liked. I will be starting another fanfiction soon about when Katie Code first came to Gravity Falls. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Alright, this is officially the worse day of my life. I'm hunted town by Gideon (though he doesn't know i'm the one he's hunting) and now he's trying to hire me, and several others, to look for me. How do I look for myself? I don't! I just decline! Though it won't be that easy. Other than me, there are a few people, Robbie V, Pacifica Northwest, Mabel, Wendy, Manly Dan, Soos, Candy, Grenda, And for some odd reason, Old Man McGucket. Wendy and Mabel keep looking to each other, than me. For once i'm glad Robbie cuts in.

"Hey, uh, Wendy, do you wanna, you know-"

"Robbie, it's over. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"What are we all even doing here?" I ask. Everyone turns to me.

"I don't actually know, the police just told us to come here. They didn't really give us any information." Pacifica said.

"What reason would you need? The police call, you don't want to get in trouble. That's pretty much it." Dan said, coming between Wendy and Robbie, sliding Robbie a foot away. He just blinked in confusion to what just happened.

"Well, Sheriff Blubbs told us that we weren't in trouble." Candy chimed in.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Grenda boomed. It took all my willpower not to cup my hands over my ears. Everyone else cringed.

"Ah, you want to know why your here." Gideon comes into the room.

"Of course." I role my eyes. Mabel and Wendy face palm themselves. Seeing Wendy do it made Robbie do it. Nobody wanting to be the odd one out, also face palmed themselves. So Gideon, in other words, received a warm welcome.

"Thought 5,000 dollars would make you be more optimistic. Guess not." Gideon shrugged.

"Oh please, anyone who leaves with me will get 10,000 dollars." Pacifica walked towards the door, everyone in the room following her.

"Wait!" Gideon wailed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"The reason I brought you all here was to propose an offer. I want to hire you all."

"For what?" Pacifica's friend snapped.

"I want you to look for this." Gideon held up the paper he had shown me earlier, the one with my birthmark. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mabel and Wendy tense up. Gideon wasn't paying attention though.

"I want _all _of you to help me. The town has made tons of fakes, each wanting to get the money for themselves. I want you to find the real one." This was the same speech as before.

"What if we don't want to help you?" Robbie asked

"Well, then leave now. We have no need for you." Gideon shouldn't have said that. Over half of us went to the door. The only one who stayed where he was was McGucket, but when he realized what was happening, he followed in pursuit.

"At least one of you stay!" Robbie turned back.

"Fine, but it won't be a full time job." he snarled as he walked out the door.

**Gideon's P.O.V**

Alright, that ended badly. Later today, I had got Pacifica and her posse to join me, and then there's Robbie. I'm worried that he'll quit because Wendy refuses to join. I hope not, I'm already in need of helpers. I'll keep pestering the Pines twins, because, if you can't beat em, join em. Sadly, I always lose. Maybe I can blackmail them, or maybe bribe Stan to _make _them help me. But Stan would probably refuse. Soos doesn't like me, Dipper doesn't like me, Mabel and I are kinda in hot water right now with our relationship, Old man McGucket is too stupid, Manly Dan is too destructive, Candy and Grenda won't help, it's really bad to have enemies in such a small town! And Pacifica and I aren't exactly friends. But she's mean to my Peach Dumpling! In fact, the only reason she's willing to help me is because i'm blackmailing her. Telling the world about your secret crush sure can make you change your mind about things.

As much as I hate to say it, I really need the Pines twins help. There the best (only good) detectives in town! They beat me so many times. Having them on my side for once is a victory all it's own! But how to get them to join me...

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with whipped cream on top?"

"No!"

"I'll even ad a cherry! And sprinkles!"

"Listen Gideon, we're not gonna help you! How many times have you tried to kill us?" I say.

"About 4 or 5 times." Mabel thinks.

"There was the time were you tried to cut me in half using your psychic powers. Then a minute later when you threw me into the window, making us both almost fall to our doom. And who could forget when you shrunk us so we were doll sized! And then you sicked a mad demon on us, and attacked us using the Gideon bot. I remember you trying to kill me more than once that day."

"Fine, but when I get the power, you'll be sorry!"

"Uh, we don't want you to get power. That's kinda the reason we're not helping." I say. He marches off angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper's P.O.V**

The last hour has been a blur. I unscramble it in my mind. Basically, Storm clouds are rolling in. Despite it being summer, it looks like it's gonna rain. Then Robbie comes. He tries to flirt with Wendy, but soon retreats when Wendy brings out the ax her father gave her. Everything so far, clear.

Robbie is looking through the glass of the Gift Shop door, peering in. No matter what, he won't go away! But then, something weird happens. This is where it get's hazy.

Robbie realizes there's something in his pocket, and takes it out. It's a blueish rock that glows. I recognize it. I saw Gideon give it to him, Pacifica, and her cronies. I'm not sure what it is though. Even hazier. Robbie come back in, but instead of going to Wendy, he comes to me. With every step he takes, I take one back. I feel tired, like something is sapping my energy. The stone get's brighter. The closer Robbie get's, the blurrier my vision get's and the more clouded and fogged up my mind becomes. Finally, i'm cornered against the wall. The stone loons over me. I hear thunder, and then the rain starts to pour, but I don't acknowledge it. I'm too tired. I was fine a moment ago. Can't... think... Then I see Wendy. She' horrified, but of what? She punches Robbie in the face. He drops the stone, and she smashes it. I'm starting to feel better. I hadn't realized it, but I'm on the ground. I had just fainted, or about to anyway. Robbie is about to leave when he turns suddenly and hits me. I fall back down, my bangs brushed aside. _Uh oh. _His eyes widen. The shards of stone are still draining my energy. Why is it only me feeling sluggish? I close my eyes.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Stupid jerk! He just knocked Dipper unconscious! I'm currently in the living room, tying Robbie up. He's seen Dipper's birthmark, and I saw Gideon handing out those crystal rock thingies, so he's working with him. Apparently, from the info I force out of him (With fists and pain) the rock it supposed to glow when near Dipper. Now I have to go around destroying them! Just great.

Dipper's in bead, regaining some energy. Mabel's with him. Soos and I are locking Robbie in the closet when we hear the doorbell. I go and answer it. Of course, it's Gideon.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak to Mabel and Dipper."

"Sorry, Dipper's sick. Come back never." I say emotionless as I slam the door in his face. God that kid always comes at the worst times! Back to Robbie. We locked him in the closet. He's currently tied up and has duck tape over his mouth. Good. I don't want him able to walk freely around. Dipper's in danger as yet another person discovers his birthmark. Yes, if your wondering, Pacifica and her friends _are _in fact, also tied up in the closet. Now all we need is Gideon to 'Go Missing'. Yes, I know, we shouldn't be locking people up, but technically, they trespassed on our land! Well, my bosses' land, but same thing. We have more than one good reason to hold them hostage! Ok, that came out wrong. OK, we're committing a crime, but it's to protect Dipper! That also came out wrong. It doesn't matter.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I wake up to sunny skies, Mabel humming, the smell of bacon and an evil child psychic fraud ringing the doorbell. That's how the mornings have been going for the past week. Gideon just won't leave us alone! It's not like we kidnapped someone he's working with!

Ok, I take that back. I have just received word from Soos that Pacifica and Robbie are tied up in the closet. But then again, didn't they try to use those stupid stones? It's a good thing Wendy broke them. But what are we gonna do with our hostages? We can't kill them, we can't keep them tied up forever, everything is such a mess! And it's all my fault! OK, technically being born isn't exactly my fault. Is it? How does that work? Never mind, I need some fresh air.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Robbie somehow escaped during the night. No idea how, but Pacifica's still here. When I take the ducktape off her mouth, she explains that he had a shard of the stone that was sharp, and he used it to cut the ropes. Great, just great. Now Dipper can't even leave the house. Just great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I'm currently outside. Everything seems so peaceful out here, it's hard to remember your being hunted down. Mabel and Wendy are with me. They aren't really enjoying the scenery and nice weather, more like eyeing it with suspicion. Wendy has an ax, and Mabel has her grappling hook. There looking out for Gideon and Robbie. I don't know why they won't give it a rest for just a few minutes. I'm sitting on a tree stump.

"Guys, relax, there's nothing really to worry about."

Wendy looks at me out of the corner of her eye, but doesn't say anything. I let out a sigh.

"If I go back inside, will you give it a rest?"

She nods at me. Another sigh. I'm back inside, and in the attic. Mabel is on her bed, working with yarn. She tells me it's no for a sweater, but so much as a doll. At quiet times like these, I can usually find myself reading my journal. And I would be, had Grunkle Stan not said it had been stolen in the night. At first, I had been angry, because I was pretty sure he had just lost it, but he didn't, so I just let it go. Then something crosses my mind. Who has it?

My first suspect is Gideon. It has to be. There is no other person who really knows about the journals. Usually, i'd call the police, except, I don't have proof, and I can't leave the house according Mabel and Wendy. And going near Gideon is a big no-no according to Mabel in particular. Life sucks.

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I'm so tired of these stupid fakes walking around! At least I have a new method. It involves a sponge and soapy water. The town can draw on themselves at long as they like, but there's no way their gonna slip past my cleaning materials!

*5 min. later*

OK, i'm bored now, so now i'm just making me mother do it. She was terrified to let go of the vacuum for some reason. Ah well. Obviosuly, whoever has the real mark would be smart enough not to get in line. Hm... who's smart in this town...

*2 min. later*

OK, it takes a smart person to know a smart person, right, so if I can get Dipper to help me, then I might have a chance. Wow, I'm really smart. Maybe I don't need his help to find that other smart person.

**Boy, Gideon sure is dumb! Hope you enjoyed :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mabel's P.O.V**

"Gideon's an idiot, an idiot, an idiot!" I'm singing this song to the tune of "London Bridge is Falling Down"

"Gideon's an idiot. So Let's call him... uh, ...Gidiot!" I continued to hum to this melody as I answered the door. Standing outside is Gideon. I immediately shut the door. Call it rude, but i'm not letting this sicko near my brother! He is such a nut job! I hear the doorbell again. Standing outside is Robbie, who's looming over me. Before he could speak, I shut the door on him.

We had let Pacifica go because she swore to not tell Gideon anything. But now i'm not so sure. As if on cue, the door bell rang.

"Grrr!" I open it to find Pacifica. I slam it in her face too. Then Gideon comes back.

"Look Gideon, leave us alone!" I'm about to close the door when he speaks up.

"I still need you and your brothers help in finding the mark!"

"What about Pacifica and Robbie?"

"They quit for some reason." I smirk a bit, despite myself.

"Gideon, we aren't going to help you!" I shut the door.

**Gideon's P.O.V**

Wow, no one wants to help me. Pacifica and Robbie just gave up. Dipper and Mabel won't even talk to me about it! There may be a chance that the being isn't even in Gravity Falls. Or even born for all I know! I'm a fool for trying. But i'm not gonna ruin my reputation by quitting. The town would never let me hear the end of it! I guess i'll go tend to the lines outside my house. Who knows. Maybe one of them _is _the real one.


End file.
